The Rugrats Movie (Amzy Yzma)
Cast: *Tommy Pickles - Tiago (Rio 2) *Chuckie Finster - Nate Gardner (Storks) *Phil and Lil DeVille - Dash Parr/Dash and Violet Parr/Violet (The Incredibles) *Dil Pickles - Clyde McBride (The Loud House) *Angelica Pickles - Margo Gru (With Agnes Gru and Edith Gru as Extras) (Despicable Me) *Susie Carmichael - Vanellope Von Schweetz (Wreck It Ralph) *Stu Pickles - Blu (Rio) *Didi Pickles - Jewel (Rio) *Grandpa Lou Pickles - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Drew Pickles - Gru (Despicable Me) *Charlotte Pickles - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me) *Chas Finster - Henry Gardner (Storks) *Howard and Betty DeVille - Helen Parr and Bob Parr (The Incredibles) *Spike - Max (With Duke as Extra) (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rangers Frank and Margaret - Flint Lockwood and Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 1 & 2) *The Reptar Wagon/Himself - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Various Monkeys/Themselves - Minions (Despicable Me) *The Wolf - Dag (Barnyard) *Igor and Serge - Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) *Rex Pester - Mr Waternoose (Monsters Inc) *Goat - Lupe (Ferdinand) *Dactar - Dusty Crophopper (Planes) *Dr. Lipschitz - Batman (The Lego Movie) *Nurse - Joy (Inside Out) *Lucy Carmichael - Mary Katherine (Epic) *Babies as Themselves *Cynthia - Jessie (Toy Story 2) *Delivery Man - The Once-ler (The Lorax) *United Express Driver - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Air Crewman - Flik (A Bug's Life) *Lt. Klavin - Merida (Brave) *Reporters - Various People *Female News Reporter - Tulip (Storks) *Boris Kropotkin - Héctor (Coco) *Randy Carmichael - Nod (Epic) *Minka Kropotkin - Imelda (Coco) Gallery: Tiago.jpg|Tiago as Tommy Pickles Nate gardner storks.png|Nate Gardner as Chuckie Finster tumblr_static_tumblr_static_28rk7mvdfbtwsccc4so0cwoss_640Phil & Lil Deville - Dash and Violet Parr.jpg|Dash and Violet Parr as Phil & Lil Deville The Loud House Clyde Nickelodeon.png|Clyde McBride as Dil Pickles JAZ BARABA 3 Edith Margot Agnes b.jpg|Margo Gru as Angelica Pickles (With Agnes Gru and Edith Gru as Extra) Vanellope.jpg|Vanellope Von Schweetz as Susie Carmichael Blu.jpg|Blu as Stu Pickles Jewel-jewel-from-rio-the-movie-30539941-1000-563.jpg|Jewel as Didi Pickles Geppetto 1940 Pinocchio.jpg|Geppetto as Grandpa Lou Pickles Despicable-me2-disneyscreencaps.com-5609.jpg|Gru as Drew Pickles Lucy Wilde in Despicable Me 3.jpg|Lucy Wilde as Charlotte Pickles IMG 3995.JPG|Henry Gardner as Chaz Finster Helen Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|Helen Parr Bob Parr in The Incredibles.jpg|and Bob Parr as Howard and Betty DeVille Max and duke pets.png|Max (with Duke as Extra) as Spike Flint Lockwood.jpeg|Flint Lockwood Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs Sam Sparks.jpg|and Sam Sparks as Rangers Frank and Margaret Lightning mcqueen cars 3 by jannodisney-dbny6ur - Copy.png|Lightning McQueen as The Reptar Wagon/Himself Dave and minions.jpg|Minions as The Circus Monkeys/Themselves Dag.jpg|Dag as The Wolf Woody explain trex.png|Woody Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|and Buzz as Igor and Serge Waternoose.jpg|Mr Waternoose as Rex Pester Lupe the Goat.png|Lupe as Goat Dusty Crophopper in Planes Fire and Rescue.jpg|Dusty Crophopper as Dactar The Lego Movie Batman.png|Batman as Dr. Lipschitz Joy Smiles.png|Joy as Nurse Mary Katherine.png|Mary Katherine as Lucy Carmichael Jessie.jpg|Jessie as Cynthia Not a thneed the once ler x reader by musicmaniac427-d7g5gsi.jpg|The Once-ler as Delivery Man Cody Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as United Express Driver Flik.jpg|Flik as Air Crewman Stitch-kingdom-merida.jpg|Merida as Lt. Klavin Tulip.jpg|Tulip as Female News Reporter Hector coco.png|Héctor as Boris Kropotkin Character main Nod.png|Nod as Randy Carmichael Coco Imelda official pose.jpg|Imelda as Minka Kropotkin Category:Amzy Yzma Category:The Rugrats Movie movie-spoofs Category:The Rugrats Movie Spoof Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs